One More Night
by JazzGirl123
Summary: The cat has been abused and kicked around so many times, it naturally locks out anyone who comes close to it. So for it to open up and love someone is a shock...too bad they're used to keeping others out; that only leads to being hurt again. Can Ikuto really recover from this last kick, or will he let his pain take hold of him and hurt somebody else? Can Amu help him heal? Strong T


**One More Night**

…**.**

Ikuto collapsed against the wall, his hand pressed to his forehead and pushing back his blue locks with his eyes wide as the pretty girl smiled apologetically. She said something else but he didn't hear it as she slipped the ring off her finger and pressed it into his palm, kissing his cheek softly before walking away and leaving him alone in the rain.

That was it. The girl he had fallen in love with…had broken off their engagement because she had fallen for somebody else. He didn't really blame her, considering he had a bad habit of locking people out and rarely letting people in. He hadn't let his emotions show at all and now she was leaving him for a better man, which he respected. Still, it hurt.

The twenty three year old blinked back the hot tears in his eyes, refusing to cry as he squeezed the ring in his cold hand before slipping it into his pocket. A small, bitter laugh escaped his lips; why did he expect that this girl would be any different? She was perfect in every way and was certainly smart enough to know she didn't want to stay around, never mind marry, a black cat of misfortune. Though…did she really have to break it off the day before the wedding?

As the rain began to pound against the ground, unsuccessful in drowning out the sound of his heart breaking all over again, he felt something in him stir. It wasn't hate, exactly, but more like frustration. He didn't like it.

Ikuto grabbed his violin and slung it over his shoulder, racing down the streets of Tokyo and pushing past people who rudely shouted at him. He ignored them, not stopping until he finally reached his destination. A small smirk formed on his lips; even after all this time, he would bet everything he had that she still didn't lock her balcony door.

The blue haired male leaped up and discovered that his assumption was correct; little, though not so little in certain areas, eighteen year old Hinamori Amu was still as naïve as ever.

He slid the glass door open, startling the pink haired teenager that had been writing something at her study. Her eyes widened at seeing him, as if he had been gone for longer than two or three years, and she seemed a bit nervous, but he paid no attention. "Ikuto! What are you doing her…" She was cut off by the older man grabbing her by the back of the head and pressing their mouths together. A fiery red immediately appeared over her features as she pulled away, too shocked to realize the pained look in his eyes. "Ikuto, what are you doing? Why did you kiss me?"

"Be quiet, Amu," whispered Ikuto before pressing his lips against hers again. After a minute of resistance, she melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Hormones took over as he pushed her against the desk so that she was sitting on it, knocking over the things that had been there while her skirt hitched up all while their lips refused to part. She moaned into the kiss when one hand slid up her leg, him obviously pleased with the smooth skin he encountered. One hand left his hair to grasp the collar of his shirt, using her thumb and forefinger to undo the first few buttons while the hand that had been rubbing her leg slipped underneath her blouse to explore more. She moaned even louder and his kiss became fiercer as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Finally, their kiss broke as something called oxygen called to their attentions.

Topaz met sapphire for one brief moment, no sound in the room other than their heavy breathing. Then they collided again, the clothes flying over the bedroom while pain and lust took over their bodies as he threw her onto the bed.

…

Ikuto rubbed his forehead as he groggily opened his eyes, his whole body sore for some odd reason. He tried to remember what had happened the previous night and was about conclude he had been extremely tired and passed out somewhere on the streets, when he heard someone snoring lightly next to him and he turned to see the still sleeping form of one Hinamori Amu. His eyes widened slightly as the events that had occurred the last twelve hours struck him with a force of a train. A horrified expression overcame his normally stoic features.

Overdriven by the overflowing amounts of pain and misery, he had blindly gone to the one person who was too innocent and pure to push him away anymore than he already had. In his drive to feel wanted for once, he had ended up _using _Amu.

Shit, what was she going to say when she woke up? Did she expect him to suddenly confess his love or something of the sort?

Yes, he had been in love with her at one point but that was when he was seventeen; surely it had been the hormones and the fact that she genuinely cared for him, even when they were supposed to be enemies. It was just the first act of true care, other than his sister's crazy fangirl love, that he had had in a long time so it only made sense he mixed his feelings for something as stupid as true love right?

Ikuto was shaken from his thoughts, full of hatred towards himself, when he felt the younger girl stir beside him. Normally, he'd be out of there before she could even open her eyes but his arm was asleep beneath her still warm body. Oh god…her warm, _naked _body. He felt his little friend twitch. This definitely wasn't the same flat chested thirteen year old girl from before!

Her beautiful topaz eyes fluttered open, one of her smooth hands reaching up to rub them sleepily. She blinked once realizing he was staring at her, airheaded as always as she missed his horrified expression. A small smile crossed her lips. "Morning, Ikuto." She looked down at herself and flushed. "I guess I should get dressed, huh? Don't worry; my parents out of town with Ami for the rest of the month so you won't get caught." Seemingly nervous, Amu continued to ramble as she sat up in bed. "Are you hungry? You can stay for breakfast; I know how to cook a little now…" Her face still bright red, she wrapped the blanket around her petite body and grabbed a few of her clothes off the floor before disappearing into the hall, presumably to the bathroom. Ikuto could only stare after her, noting how she had changed.

She was still as innocent as ever (though not exactly pure, virginity wise thanks to Ikuto), turning mortified and shy at simple things like forward comments and anything to do with the opposite sex. Yet, she wasn't a little girl anymore and could take some things in stride like how calm she had been at him practically forcing himself on her last night and even dared to act cool around him a few minutes before with her naked body still pressed against his. There was no doubt she felt his friend against her, and yet she said nothing. As sad as it was, Ikuto accepted it.

She had finally grown up.

As he thought about it more, a beautiful girl now comfortable in her own skin was definitely a turn on for guys and he didn't doubt she already had someone in her life. If she did though, she wouldn't have slept with him right? Then again, her teenage body was still driven by hormones even if it was near done maturing into adulthood so the fact that she had a boyfriend might have slipped her mind last night. She probably wanted to get away from him so she could cry in the bathroom or something.

Ikuto groaned as he ran his hands through his already ruffled hair angrily, sitting up in the bed. He hated that his own problems had, once again, hurt someone he cared for. She hated him, he knew it. It didn't surprise him. Wet cats weren't welcome in a home, especially black cats.

The blue haired male quickly dressed and leaped out the window, ignoring that the buttons on his shirt didn't line up correctly, that his fly was halfway zipped, and that he had jumped out with only one sock on. What he didn't notice however, was that he had missed one crucial accessory or that Amu had come in just before he left.

…

Ikuto angrily threw another stone at the lake, watching it skip across the water five times before plunking down to the bottom. He reached down and grabbed another one, this one landing six before sinking.

The twenty three year old man listened as remaining shoppers headed home, wanting to get to their families before it turned completely dark. Lucky bastards didn't know what it felt like to _not _have family to go home to.

His mother died in a car crash, his father became a drunk before dying of a heart attack, and his sister had been on her way to the funeral from her tour in America when her plane crashed. All in the same year too, thought Ikuto bitterly. Was the world against him?

His sapphire blue eyes gazed where two young people stood, clearly a couple. Suddenly, the male stopped and got on one knee. The girl gasped, her hands flying to her mouth as her body began to shake. He barely opened his mouth before she pulled him up and squeezed the poor soul, screaming yes. He laughed and held her with a somewhat embarrassed look as a few bystanders clapped and shouted cheerfully.

Ikuto wanted to be bitter about his own failed relationship and snap at them but he felt himself clapping softly as well. As he watched the young couple kiss during the romantic sunset, he decided a melody would add to the mood. He reached down to grab his case from the ground when he realized with a horrifying jolt, he hadn't taken it with him when he left Amu's yesterday morning. Why hadn't he noticed before? Now he had to go back; maybe she hadn't seen it and it was still in her bedroom. Hopefully, she wasn't there either.

He let a profane word slip out as he raced down the streets, feeling an odd sense of déjà vu as he made his way to the pinkette's home. Once again, her balcony door was open and for once Ikuto was glad for her carelessness.

He slipped in, not seeing his precious violin anywhere. Maybe she had put it in the closet? She had a habit of throwing him, and his things, in there when they were being inconvenient…

Ikuto opened the closet door, disappointed and frustrated when he didn't see it. He let another curse slip out as he heard the door to the room open, turning to Amu. To his surprise, his case was in her grip. She looked just as surprised as he did and he quickly cast his eyes over her body, taking in how the white tank top and black shorts brought out her lean legs and luscious curves.

"Ikuto," she stated, walking over and placing the case carefully against the wall. "I was wondering why you didn't come back for your violin."

"What were you doing with it?" He asked, struggling with the emotions swirling in his body. The face, her face, kept coming to his mind and he suddenly felt like he was cheating on her with Amu even though they weren't together anymore.

"Well, you didn't come back during the rest of the day and you didn't come back today so I went to get its strings adjusted," replied Amu, sitting on the edge of her bed as she eyed him critically. "Are you okay, Ikuto? You seem…out of it."

She looked so innocent and although she was obviously not a child anymore, the curiosity in her eyes made her look like she was still thirteen and questioning him about the Embryo like she had done that day he had accidentally ruined the tart she had been making for Tadase.

Somehow, this broke Ikuto as he strode across the room and pushed her against her recently washed comforter as he pressed her lips against hers. She froze for a moment before allowing the kiss, pulling him closer as he pressed his body against hers. She gasped and he took advantage of this by slipping his tongue into her mouth while unbuttoning her shorts. She eagerly kicked them off, breaking the kiss to slip his shirt off his chest.

He didn't know what he was doing, but even though he didn't stop his actions, he knew he was going to regret it in the morning.

…

The pattern continued for three more weeks, every few days Ikuto would feel some sort of anger or other frustrating emotion that led him back to her house even when he tried to stop the habit.

His guilt lifted slightly when he learned Amu did not have a boyfriend; the relationship with Tadase had lasted less than two months and she admitted she was amazed it lasted even that long. Since then, she had dated but briefly and nothing serious since she was focusing on school and her part time job at the local clinic.

Still, the violinist felt his heart gain a hundred pounds every time he woke up and realized he had taken advantage of Amu yet again. She had stopped questioning what he did, simply greeting him and allowing whatever he wanted when he suddenly jumped her with his odd emotion taking over his mind.

She never talked about her personal life that much and he did the same. It felt odd, for her to remain friendly and sweet but act cold and emotionless at the same time. The only thing about her personal life that she had told him recently was when he had panicked during one of their…sessions, realizing he had not been using any condoms. Amu had laughed and said her mother had made sure she was on birth control from the moment she turned sixteen. Another worry lifted, yet he continued to avoid telling her of personal life but she didn't seem to mind.

Ikuto thought why he was so reluctant to reveal his past lover to Amu, fingering the engagement ring that he had yet to sell in his pocket as he stared out at the lake from a comfortable branch. Why was he reluctant to sell the ring? Obviously, it reminded him of her and that was obviously not helping with this sticky situation he had gotten himself into.

The blue haired male groaned softly, running his fingers through his hair. A whiff of vanilla was on his shirt and he realized if it weren't for Amu's perfume, people would be able to tell his sex activities just by passing by him on the street.

A sigh from below caught his attention and he glanced down, surprised to see a certain pink haired female looking up at him with her hands on her hips. Her hair was still ruffled and her face was still flushed from their session less than an hour ago, but the look in her eyes were determined rather than lustful as she silently ordered him down. He relented and jumped down, gracefully landing in front of her.

"Yo," he greeted, though it sounded hallow to his own ears. She noticed and frowned, reaching for his waist. He raised an eyebrow, some of his former self returning as he smirked. "Amu, as sexy as that sounds we shouldn't be doing such things in public like this." Her face turned a shade darker as she glared at him, her hand slipping into his pocket and pulling out the ring. His eyes widened.

"I've seen you fiddling with it," stated Amu. "Who was she?" Her tone wasn't accusing or hurt, only curious and sad with a hint of sympathetic understanding. And that was when he knew. She knew the reason why he had visited her so often, and yet allowed him to do such a thing. For her to see through him like that, proved his theory; she had most definitely grown up. "Ikuto."

The blue haired male sighed, slumping against the tree and sliding down so that he was sitting. The younger female followed his lead, sitting next to him as he took the ring from her and held it carefully in his hand.

"Her name was Rosalyn," said Ikuto finally, sighing. "I met her two years ago in France but it was just a little fling we had for a few weeks before I moved back here. It turned out that she had been vacationing in France with her sister and actually lived here in Tokyo. We started dating…after about eighteen months, I proposed." Amu nodded, silently encouraging him. "My music career began to soar when…" He began to choke up and she reached over, squeezing his hand. "…when my family passed away. I took a break in music and she was very understanding when I put off our wedding and began to build walls. However…even though she was always there and tried to comfort me, I never opened up to her about how I really felt anymore…"

"If you did, you would have ended up telling her about Easter and you didn't want her to be frightened by that," finished Amu understandingly. A wistful look was in her topaz eyes and Ikuto realized that she must have had the same issue when it came to dating guys who saw past her Cool n' Spicy routine.

"Yeah," he replied. "I really…really felt something for her though and I knew I shouldn't have locked her out but I did…eventually, she got worried and became distraught. So distraught that she ended up seeing her good friend to seek comfort…only, she ended up falling for him instead." Amu's eyes widened and squeezed his hand again. "She was honest about it though and broke off the engagement a month or so ago." Ikuto took a deep breath. "I don't know if it was really love or just the fact that someone actually cared about me, or it being infatuation, but it still sucks." He laughed bitterly and the younger female beside him watched him carefully.

"I'm sorry about your family," she said finally and he glanced at her, surprised that was the first thing she said. "They were some of the few people who understood exactly what you went through and after being separated for so long, it felt wrong to have them taken from you so suddenly." Amu took a deep breath, her eyes watery. "I know how that feels, to have someone you love yanked from you and to feel like you did something that caused it." Ikuto was confused until it dawned on him.

"When?" He asked softly. The younger girl sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"Six months ago," she replied. "They were going to Italy for one of Ami's beauty pageants when one of the engines overheated and the whole plane exploded…there were no survivors." Ikuto released his hand from her grip and wrapped his arm around her, holding her close as she softly cried. He feared that this was the first time she allowed herself to show her true feelings and actually cry over her family. "I'm…I'm fine…we were talking about your ex fiancée anyways…" The pinkette removed herself from his hold as she sat up and suddenly, Ikuto felt rather cold.

"Amu…"

"Ikuto, you can't spend the rest of your life in misery because of this," said Amu firmly, a fierce look in her eyes. "Yes, you could have been more open with this Rosalyn girl but you had every right to be closed off. I remember I didn't leave my house for two months when…that happened." She had been miserable for two months and he hadn't been there to cheer her up? "You know that I know why you keep visiting my house and maybe that's your way of dealing but you said Rosalyn was a great girl and very understanding. Do you think she would have approved of your method?" She narrowed her eyes. "Do you think your mother would? Your father? Utau? What would they say to your behavior right now?" Ikuto cringed, but her glare only intensified. That wasn't the little, airheaded and clueless girl he had left behind! "I'll tell you. Your mother would be disappointed in you, maybe a little horrified. Your father would be just as disappointed but he would be hiding it behind a wisecrack to tease you. Utau would throw a fit and probably beat some sense into you." Ikuto let out a soft chuckle at that, knowing Utau enough that she'd probably kill him if she were there. "I may not have known your parents all that well, Ikuto, but I know any parent or friend or relative would be disappointed in this." Amu sighed. "Don't put yourself in hell, Ikuto; haven't you suffered enough?" She gave him one last look before turning on her heel and walking away, leaving the stunned cat behind.

The ring in his pocket suddenly seemed even heavier.

…

She was really pissed at him, mused Ikuto when he discovered she had actually locked her balcony door and closed the curtains. That night, he had gone to apologize but she wouldn't even answer the door. Six weeks later, she still wouldn't talk to him. What did he do to make her so mad?

He had used her, yes, but she had known about that previously and still allowed him to it. Was it because he had told her the reason why? Did that cause her to become disgusted and turn him away? No, that didn't sound like Amu; if anything, the reasons behind a motive were usually what drew her in even further. Then again, he didn't really know Amu anymore. The girl had grown up and changed, though possibly not in the best way.

Once again, Ikuto thought of this as he sat on the park bench near the gazebo with his head in his hands.

She was still airheaded, that was for sure, so there was no way that she could have immediately guessed what his motives were so why did she let him take advantage of her that first night? The old Amu would have turned a fiery red at seeing him and panicked, shooting questions left and right about his whereabouts. That night, she had seemed surprised and questioned why he had kissed her and what he was doing in her bedroom but she didn't ask where he had been or why he was suddenly there like a lost lover. No, she had just melted into the kiss and allowed him to break her shields. Did she somehow sense his desperation that night? Amu knew his whole story, inside and out, so she would be able to sense something like that right? Would Rosalyn have? Why was he comparing the two girls? What the hell was wrong with him?

The blue haired male let out a frustrated sigh, leaning his head back as his hands slipped into his pants pocket. He felt the ring there and briefly recalled his relationship with Rosalyn. He thought of her beautiful violet curls and emerald green eyes, her melodious laugh, her sweet nature, and her serene look when she played the piano. He thought of first meeting her, his eyes landing on her when she clapped at one of street performances in France. Their relationship was cuddly and odd, the two personalities clashing and it was obvious that her friends and family didn't approve of them. Yet, she was compassionate and loving to him even when she found out how he a tendency to break rules and suddenly leave. She had been like a sweet old lady that had found a baby kitten on the street, bringing it home to wash and feed.

Yet…wasn't that the same thing Amu had done?

Underneath his clothes, Ikuto became of the Dumpty Key for the first time in years as it pressed against his skin. He thought of his past relationship with Amu. He had no intention in really befriending the klutzy girl in the beginning, especially when she developed feelings for Tadase. He wouldn't become close to her or he'd end up hurting both her and the kiddy king. Yet…the good person in Ikuto broke from the shell when that tart broke, and he had ended up bringing her several sweets to make up for it. That was how their relationship ended up working out, and he felt himself drawn to the younger girl. He hadn't meant to nibble on her ear that evening either but instinct took over and he couldn't control himself. Eventually, Ikuto regained control and forced himself to be despicable so that Amu would hate him and not get hurt by Easter only for her to melt that persona and have her take him in those few days after getting his violin back from Easter. She acted like she didn't want anything to do with him, but she cared for him anyways. She didn't hate him when she found out his past, nor did she pity him; instead, she embraced his sufferings and made his evil persona as Death Rebel dissolve with the feelings she sent to him.

Ikuto groaned softly, utterly confused. Did he love Rosalyn or did he love Amu? Didn't he go over this? Amu had just been…a confused mush of hormones and longing, being the first girl other than his fangirl sister to show true care for him. Rosalyn had been the girl after…

"Dammit," he muttered. "What am I doing with my life?"

…

Amu bid farewell to her coworkers, waving to them before separating as she walked down a different street. The clinic had been busy, with that group of skaters crash landing into the old oak trees. They ended up staying late to finish the paperwork and Amu was one of the last to leave.

The pink haired female stretched her arms above her head as she noted the darkened sky filled with black clouds and the empty streets. It was nearly midnight, wasn't it? Another lonely night in her empty house, filled with haunting memories.

She would be lying if she said didn't miss Ikuto. Of course she missed him; she had only been in love with him since she was thirteen. She had admitted freely that she only liked Tadase for his outer character, after all and that it was Ikuto she felt something deeply for. Only…he left before she could ever tell him. Years went by, and he occasionally dropped by to say hello before disappearing again. Amu hated it, and hated it even more when he stopped altogether two years ago. Not because he left (she was sadly used to that), but because that somehow made her love him even more.

Ikuto was like a stray cat on the street that had been abused and kicked around too many times. He acted strong to prove that his attackers couldn't affect him but he was really a soft character that just wanted to be loved for once.

Amu was heartbroken by his tale, but she understood why he felt drawn to Rosalyn and why he had trouble opening up to her. She became upset, however, when he said that Rosalyn had been the first one to care for and love him. What was she, chopped liver?

The eighteen year old ran her hand over her face upwards, so that her nose scrunched up like a pig's and her bangs got folded back. A frustrated sigh escaped her lips. He had said he loved her once, right? Did he really mean it? She had dismissed it as him teasing her again at the time, but really…she was thirteen and he seventeen; what did he expect her to say to something like that? Were all guys this confusing?

"Damn it all to hell," muttered Amu.

Her feeling had become even more troubling when he appeared in her bedroom that first night. She thought maybe he finally wanted to confess and allowed the kiss, eager to go even further as her hormones and love for the boy took control of her body. After a few more nights though, and seeing how quick he was to leave and how broken and pained he looked, she figured out that he was just using her because she wouldn't push him away. That stung like a bitch, she wasn't going to lie, but she wasn't going to turn him away. He deserved better than to be tossed out again, especially after she had heard about the Tsukiyomi family's unfortunate luck soon after their passing.

Then he had told her about Rosalyn and she became hurt, and pissed. All the feelings she held inside her for so long swelled up and she ended up lashing out at him, thinking of some poor decisions she made after her own family's passing and how she became a shadow of her former self. She wasn't going to let the man she loved to go through the same thing. Although she wished she hadn't stormed away like that, too embarrassed to even look at him. He didn't love her back but she couldn't help it, fueling her frustration at herself for being so stupid to fall in love with someone who would only see her as…as a cat toy.

"It's official," muttered Amu, sticking her hands in her pockets. "My love life is destined for doom." Her topaz eyes absently glanced over the windows of the stores she passed before continuing her way…only to freeze and jog backwards to one of the stores, Kelly's Jewels. On the display window, highlighted by a beautiful light, was a new display…that happened to the ring that Ikuto had given to his ex fiancée. Her eyes widened and she stared at it in shock for several minutes before racing away like the devil himself was on her tail. She ignored the thunder pounding in the sky and the drops plopping down on her.

Amu huffed as she threw open her bedroom door, racing to her balcony and yanking open the curtains to reveal a sad and wet kitten sitting outside. She slid open the door and pulled him in, ignoring her soaked clothes as she held him against her. "You idiot," she whispered. "What were you doing out there?" He remained silent for a minute and she realized he was shaking as she released him, the poor boy falling to the ground with stained cheeks. If it weren't for the pools of tears in his eyes, she might have mistaken them for raindrops.

"I'm sorry," cried Ikuto, his cool personality thrown in front of a bus to die as he let his vulnerable side take over. At her startled look, he continued, "I didn't mean to take advantage of you like that…I only went to you because I knew you wouldn't push me away or try to escape like everybody else whoever came close…" He sobbed and pressed his palms against his face. "I'm so sorry, Amu…for not realizing it, for being so stupid and denying it…I...when I was seventeen and you let me stay here, I confessed to you but you dismissed it as my teasing you. At the time, I thought I was and I later figured that it had been hormones. Only now…recently, that I did realize I was in denial and I…" He looked up at her, never looking more like a kicked kitten. "I love you, Amu," sobbed Ikuto. "I'm sorry…"

Amu unfroze, leaping onto the wet male and pushing him to the floor as she fiercely embraced him with tears falling down her own cheeks. He let out a startled cry and she pressed her body against his, refusing to let him go. "It's okay Ikuto…it's okay…"

"How is it okay?" Ikuto exclaimed, his eyes wide as he looked at her. "I did all these horrible things and hurt you…"

"And I forgave you," interrupted Amu. "Do you remember what I said to you, that day Ikuto? I promised to embrace your pain and sufferings, didn't I? Do you know why I made such a promise and why I will always forgive you, no matter how irritated you make me?" He slowly shook his head and was taken aback by the determined look in her eyes. "It's because I love you too, Ikuto…ever since….well…I was thirteen." His eyes became wide and both were silent, the only sound the heavy rain and their breathing.

Finally…

"So I could have had you all those years ago, and made you lose your V-card even sooner?"

Amu laughed through her tears, smacking him upside the head. "You freaking idiot."

He smiled and flipped them over so that he was hovering over her. "Maybe, but I'm your idiot." She returned the smile and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Forever," whispered Amu before their lips met, their misery and pain locked away to be replaced with something they had been deprived off for so long.

Each other.

…

**I own nothing!**

**Okay, I admit that ending sucked. I write better in one sitting and that took three or four to write. So yeah…sorry if it sucked.**

**I got inspired to write this oneshot while listening to Maroon 5's **_**One More Night **_**(which I do not own either) so yeah…sorry if they seem OOC.**

**Anyways, again thanks to those who reviewed my other Shugo Chara stories! I really appreciate it! **

**EDIT: I fixed some of the mistakes, like Dumpty Lock to Key. Gah, what an idiot I am for screwing that up. Thanks for pointing that out AmuxIkutolover! **


End file.
